This renewal proposal describes a program project in the biomedical aspects of aging. An integrated series of laboratory and clinical projects is proposed, including major efforts in the following areas: (1) neuroendocrine and metabolic changes with age, (2) immunosenescence, (3) cellular biology of aging and (4) cognitive changes with age.